The "International Symposium on Biomedical Imaging: from Nano to Macro, 2011" (ISBI2011) will be held in Chicago, IL, USA, between March 30 and April 2, 2011. The specific aim of this R13 proposal is to seek registration/travel funds to increase the participation of students and postdoctoral fellows to scientific activities of the ISBI2011, cosponsored by two IEEE societies: the Signal Processing Society (SPS) and the Engineering in Medicine and Biology Society (EMBS). The success of the previous ISBI meetings bodes well for the future of ISBI. Dr. Steve Wright serves as the Conference Chair, and Drs. Xiaochuan Pan and Michael Leibling serve as the Program Chair and Co-chair. ISBI is a forum for researchers particularly interested in the computational and modeling aspects of biomedical imaging. The focus emphasizes methodologies that have the potential to be applicable to multiple imaging modalities and to imaging at different scales. Topics include physical, biological and statistical modeling of biological and anatomical structures, image formation and reconstruction, computational and statistical image analysis, visualization, and image quality assessment. The meeting aims to facilitate cross- fertilization of methodologies between different imaging modalities and scales, with applications ranging from the nano, molecular and cellular levels through small-animal imaging to macroscopic and whole-body clinical systems. Many medical imaging meetings focus on particular modalities, ISBI includes, however, a diversity of methodologies applied to biological imaging modalities, either emerging or well established. Imaging applications include gene expression mapping, drug discovery/delivery, molecular imaging, neuroimaging and brain mapping, cardiovascular and cancer imaging. A principal goal of the ISBI conference is to connect methodologies with important medical and biomedical applications, from microscopic to macroscopic scales. The success of ISBI and its impact on the field, and the future of the field itself, relies on training young investigators to work with state-of-the-art, sophisticated computational or modeling tools and on informing the researcher community of the latest progress in medical imaging. The inherently interdisciplinary nature of biomedical imaging means that no single professional organization has the majority of potential participants as its members. In this context, the meeting tutorials series, covering very diverse topics, has been very popular in previous ISBI2011. This proposal requests funds to provide passes for US-based students and post-doc fellows to attend, and present their papers, at ISBI2011. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This R13 proposal seeks registration and travel funds from NIH for increasing the participation of students, postdoctoral fellows, and junior investigators, to the scientific activities of the 2011 International Symposium on Biomedical Imaging: from Nano to Macro (ISBI) of the IEEE Signal Processing Society and Engineering in Medicine and Biology Society. Biomedical imaging is currently the fastest growing area in academic and applied engineering, and there is a strong need for state-of-the-art training. The intent of this grant is to broaden the participation of junior scientists in scientific activities of this leading international conference on biomedical imaging.